Fantasy Football
by Breakmypride21
Summary: While waiting for Betty and Jughead, Alice teaches FP a thing or two about the game of Football


FP hadn't a clue what the Cowboys were doing. They were down by 14 at the end of the third quarter, to the New York Giants no less. He couldn't believe his eyes, they really weren't going to make it to the playoffs. He wanted to discuss it with someone but Jughead wasn't home (not that the boy understood the sport) and Fred was probably watching it with Archie, he didn't want to interrupt their evening.

It was at times like these that FP missed alcohol, he used to drink out of sheer boredom. There was no way he could watch the rest of this game sober. He could pop out and pick up a six pack of cold ones no problem, it would only take five minutes.

He put that idea swiftly out of his mind, he was six months sober, six months without a single drop. He knew that if he even had one that there'd be no going back from there. He couldn't do that to Jughead, not again. He couldn't do it to himself.

He sighed and went to make some coffee, which was really the next best thing, even if it did make him hyperactive.

Just as he was pouring out his cup he heard a loud knocking on the door.

He looked up at the clock. Nine-thirty at night. Who the hell could be at the door this late? He grabbed his baseball bat, for precautionary measures, and swung the door open.

"FP."

Standing before him was Alice Cooper, dressed in her trademark pastel pantsuit. Her hair was tied up and she had her glasses on. FP had always had a weakness for her when she was in glasses.

"Alice, what are you doing on this side of the tracks?"

"Looking for my daughter and your scoundrel of a son."

FP laughed "Oh no, what have they done now? Held hands in public?"

Alice rolled her eyes "You think you're so cute don't you?"

"Kind of, yeah."

She glared at him "Are they here or not Forsythe?"

"Forsythe, now there's a blast from the past."

"Answer the damn question Jones."

FP tried not to laugh as her cheeks got redder and redder.

"They're out, but they'll be back soon. You can wait if-"

She barged past him, not needing an invitation.

FP smiled "Make yourself at home."

He closed the door and found her in the kitchen, drinking his cup of coffee.

"Thus isn't very good. I thought you'd have gotten better at coffee making due to your current employment."

"You just don't like it because there's no cream or sugar in it."

He took the cup out of her hands and added the right amount of everything she liked, he could never forget her order.

He handed it back to her. She took a sip and for a second it looked as if she was almost going to smile.

"Better. Thank you."

"I've never left you unsatisfied before, why would I start now?"

Alice visibly reddened at the comment and changed the subject immediately.

"Cowboys are losing? Figures."

FP scowled at her

"We were doing well up until the end of the second. Bryant threw an interception."

"No, wonder. He has a bad shoulder injury."

FP laughed "Okay Alice, whatever you say."

Alice walked nearer to the television and pointed at the Quarterback's arm.

"You see his follow through after the pass? Exactly, he doesn't have one. He can't keep his arm suspended long enough because there's no support coming from his shoulder. The defence have obviously copped on and are continuously blitzing him on his right side."

FP stared at the screen in shock. How hadn't he noticed that? He played in that position for the best part of six years and he hadn't even realised that Bryant's follow through was non-existent.

"Oh, I see what you mean."

"Men don't own sports you know."

She sat on the sofa and continued to stare at the screen. FP sat next to her but found that he couldn't focus on the game, not when her bare neck was exposed and in his direct line of sight.

"Why are you looking for Betty and Jughead?"

"I have a lead in an investigation that we're working on."

"You're working on something with my son?"

"Yes, he's a very bright boy."

"I know, I don't know where he gets it from though."

"I agree, it's miraculous."

"That's where you were supposed to say 'no FP, he obviously got his brains from you'"

"Why would I voice an opinion I don't hold?"

"To be nice?"

"When have I ever been nice?"

FP smirked

"I can think of a few times."

"Could you get your mind out of the gutter for five minutes?"

"Why would I? Its fun in the gutter."

Alice turned to face him

"I'm trying to watch the game. Shut up."

He stared at her lips for a moment and flicked his eyes up to meet hers.

"Make me."

Their lips crashed together with remarkable force. Each kiss was hot and desperate, all their built up frustration from the last 20 years was spilling out.

FP pulled Alice on top of him so she was straddling his legs. He has missed the feel of her lips against his, her hands in his hair.

Alice had missed the scruffy stubble that grazed against her whenever they kissed, she had also missed the way he moaned against her when she tugged on his hair.

They spent minutes discovering each other again, re visiting places they knew made the other tick. FP trailed kisses down Alice's neck, Alice bit on FP's lip. It was the same old dance that they'd done many times, but it felt like their first.

FP was just lifting Alice's top up when they heard a key in the front door.

"Shit!"

Alice leapt off him and struggled to fix her hair and clothes.

FP was having a much more noticeable problem, in his trousers. Alice noticed and threw a cushion at him, which he gratefully placed over the affected area.

Betty and Jughead walked in, holding hands and looking all loved up and innocent. If only they knew.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

Alice tried her best to sound firm

"I need to discuss a new lead I've found with the pair of you, I was waiting for you both to return."

"Is it an important lead?"

"I found out what hotel Hiram Lodge stayed at when he was meeting with those other crooks last week."

Betty and Jughead laughed

"No seriously mom, tell us. It's not like Mr. Jones is going to go blabbing around town."

FP tried his best not to laugh "No, my lips are sealed."

A great choice of words, considering their previous activities.

Alice looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her whole

"That's it, that's the lead."

Jughead smiled politely

"No offence Mrs. C but that isn't exactly relevant information."

Betty rolled her eyes

"Of course it isn't and she knows it. You were only looking for an excuses to some to the trailer weren't you?"

FP stifled a laugh as Alice's eyes began to widen

"Elizabeth Cooper I don't know what you're trying to insinuate but I-"

"Were trying to check up on me and Jughead right? To make sure we weren't getting up to whatever it is you think we get up to without a chaperone."

Relief flooded through Alice, Betty wasn't suspicious of her true intentions. But she could see FP glowing in the corner of her eye. The bastard knew.

"Okay Elizabeth, but can you blame me? I just worry about you. Both of you."

"I get that mom but could you please try to be- OH MY GOD IS THAT A HICKEY?"

Alice tried to cover her neck by pulling up her collar, but it was too little too late.

FP thought he was going to combust if he didn't laugh soon.

"That's none of your business Elizabeth, come on we're going home now."

"Not until you tell me where you got that and when."

"You're causing a scene, come out to the car please."

Betty sighed and they both made their way to the door, leaving a baffled Jughead standing on his own.

But just as they were about to leave, the Cowboys scored a touchdown on a trick play.

FP jumped to his feet and shouted

"Touchdown, take that you New York bastards!"

It was only after he jumped up that he realised his mistake, he had disregarded the cushion that was hiding his Alice- caused problem from everyone's sight.

It didn't take long for Betty to put two and two together.

"WHAT THE HELL MOM? YOU AND FP?"

Jughead, too, joined in on the screaming.

"OF ALL THE WOMEN IN RIVERDALE, YOU PICKED MY GIRLFRIEND'S MOM?"

FP exploded with laughter and Alice looked like she was going to murder him with a shovel.

It was a long night of explaining and dragging up old memories, sharing secrets and stories and feelings that had been long buried. In the end the Cooper women went home and the Jones men retired to bed, both accepting that if both ends tried, they could make things work.

After all, they did live in Riverdale.


End file.
